Swartz
http://i.4cdn.org/m/1551697118842.jpg, alternatively spelt Suworutsu or Schwartz'''https://p-bandai.com/us/item/N2465731001001, is the leader of the Time Jackers and one of the main antagonists of the series. He is the older brother of Tsukuyomi. History Sometime in 2058, Tsukasa Kadoya and an older Tsukuyomi arrived at their house, which later they stop. The younger Tsukuyomi called out her older brother Swartz, while he simply stares at them before his older counterpart shows up. On April 24, 2009, he appears in front of a tour bus full of children born in the year 2000, which is driven by Tsukasa Kadoya. On the bus, Sougo Tokiwa, Hiryu Kakogawa are also present, apparently going on a trip somewhere. Swartz stops time and gets on the bus, sabotaging it in the process, causing Tsukasa to lose control. Swartz then states that the event is a trial for the children, whom he deems eligible to become future kings. Sougo's father, along with another father, stands up to Swartz but they are swiftly pushed aside by his power. A young Sougo also summons the courage to fight against the Time Jacker, but to no avail. Swartz lifts the boy up and threatens him. At the same time, a time-travelling Tsukuyomi makes her presence known to Swartz as she shoots her Faizphone X gun at him in order to protect the young boy. Swartz uses his hat to block the shot, then he pushes Tsukuyomi away, saying that she was an "uninvited passenger". Swartz later teleports the children to a time/place where the world is being destroyed by Dai Mazines, leaving the adults to die as the bus crashes. As the Dai Mazines are destroying the surroundings, Swartz tells the children that only the future king can survive the event. Some rubble is about to hit Hiryu. Sougo, not wanting him to get hurt, awakens his powers, stops time and saves him from the falling rubble. Right after that, Sougo uses his sheer will to age a Dai Mazine to dust. Witnessing Sougo's potential, Swartz appears next to Sougo and says to him that it was his destiny from birth to become a King and save the world. He then does something to Sougo's mind, making him think that all the ordeal is just a dream. This explains Sougo's "childhood dream" of a man in black saying he would definitely become a King in the future. Swartz then transports all the children back to the scene of the bus crash, apparently making it look like a normal traffic accident. In the present, Swartz first appears during the Fourze/555 tribute arc. He talks to his subordinates for a short moment, offering some chocolate to Heure in a condescending manner before leaving. He is responsible for making Ryuichi Sakuma (who, at that point, has already had the power of Another Faiz thanks to Ora earrlier) become Another Fourze. As Ryuichi's Another Faiz powers start to fade away gradually, Swartz offers him the chance to become Another Fourze, so that he may still be able to save his girlfriend. Ryuichi is perfectly willing to accept the deal. During the Another Wizard incident, Geiz Myokoin, on the way to deal with the threat, unexpectedly encounter the Time Jacker on the top of a building. Swartz attempts to take Geiz out by pushing him out of the rooftop and letting him fall to the ground. Luckily for Geiz, Woz arrives just in time and saves him from Swartz. The Time Jacker asks when has the two become allies, then remarks that the arival of Woz is not within calculation. He promptly takes his leave without causing further trouble. Later, Swartz has a brief talk with Heure and Ora after the fall of Another Wizard. He says that Zi-O can become the King because he believes in his ambition, and never once doubted his ambition. This prompts Heure to search for the ideal candidate for Another OOO, a man who also never once doubted his ambition: Kuroto Dan. As Geiz decides to deatch from Sougo and kill him for the sake of the future after witnessing his actions in the OOO tribute arc, Swartz invites the Kamen Rider to join the Time Jackers in overthrowing Zi-O. Geiz states that he just wants to save the future from the tyranny of Oma Zi-O, but as Swartz reminds him of his defeat at the hands of Sougo earlier, suggests that Geiz should accept their invitation. Swartz takes Geiz's silence as a "yes". Swartz takes Geiz to see his newest creation: Another Gaim. He thinks that with the power of Kamen Rider and Another Rider combined, Zi-O will definitely be defeated. However, as Another Gaim starts attacking bystanders, Geiz jumps out and saves them from it, realizing that he can never join the Time Jackers due to their disregard for human life. Swartz leaves the scene, disappointed, as he previously thinks Geiz was "more intelligent" than this. Meanwhile, Woz, seeing that his master has messed up the timeline quite a bit by time travelling, decides to side himself with Swartz in order to get him back on to the path of becoming Oma Zi-O. He provides the Time Jacker with the information on Sougo's plan to acquire the Gaim Ridewatch. When Sougo is about to use it, Swartz appears right behind him. Sougo shoots him, but he stops the bullets midair and bounces them back at Zi-O. Swartz then takes the Ridewatch and throws it into Helheim forest. After the fall of Another Gaim, Woz comes to find Swartz and the gang again at a coffee restaurant, offering his assistance so that he may lead Sougo back on the path of becoming Oma Zi-O. He provides them with information on the destroyer of worlds, who can be a threat to his King: Tsukasa Kadoya. After the defeat of Another Ghost, Swartz notes that Oma's Day is coming even earlier than in his own original timeline. He wonders whether Zi-O is aware of their interference. When Sougo has finally met his future self, he becomes terrified of what he might become, so he destroys his Ziku-Driver. Thus, the Time Jackers are free to do as they want. However, Swartz wants to remove everything that still has the potential to cause them harm, so he reactivates and brainwashes Oma Zi-O's then-inactive servant, Kasshin, to kill Sougo for good. Fortunately, Geiz and Tsukuyomi arrive in time to save Sougo and convince him to take up arms once again. Sougo agrees, but his actions cause the existence of a new timeline where Zi-O is defeated by Geiz. At the start of the new year, 2019, Swartz is seen with his subordinates, who ask him what to do from then on. Swartz is aware of the changes in the original timeline caused by Sougo's earlier actions, saying that the changes might be beneficial to them. He then hands Heure the Another Shinobi Ridewatch as a "New year gift". Heure would later use it on Rentaro Kagura. Due to the aforementioned changes in the timeline, another Woz, dressed in white, arrives from the future where Oma Zi-O does not exist. He swears loyalty to Geiz, saying that Geiz is the one who will defeat Zi-O and bring about his future instead of the original future where Oma Zi-O is supposed to rule with an iron fist. He transforms into Kamen Rider Woz and defeats Another Shinobi. Swartz seems to have expected this Woz's arrival, reactivates the Another Shinobi Ridewatch. Later that night, Swartz meets a distraught Rentaro, telling him not to worry, as the Riders have no way to obtain the corresponding Ridewatch to defeat him, as Kamen Rider Shinobi, technically has not even been born yet. However, Rentaro asks Swartz whether he can really use this power to protect the weak or not. Swartz's only response is that Rentaro is at the time, basically invincible. The next day, as Another Shinobi is wreaking havoc, White Woz comes and sees Swartz. Swartz notes that it is impossible for the former to acquire Shinobi's powers because of the reasons mentioned above. White Woz does not waver, and he suggests asking Oma Zi-O. Zi-O faces and defeats Another Shinobi once again that day, but Swartz states that his effort is useles as he reactivates the Watch again. However, after the third defeat, Rentaro begins to resist Swartz's attempt at transforming him, thanks to Zi-O's encouragement. Swartz still forces the watch on him anyway. Nevertheless, White Woz has managed to create the Shinobi Miridewatch, much to Swartz's surprise. Another Shinobi is finally defeated for good by Kamen Rider Woz. As Another Quiz is defeated at the hands of the Riders, Swartz tells Heure that White Woz's appearance has caused them a lot of trouble lately, while Heure keeps throwing a rock at a mirror again and again using his time-stopping and time-reversal powers. Swartz gets agitated, then asks what the young Time Jakcer is doing. He says that he is trying to unlock the Mirror World from the information that Tsukasa has given him earlier. Heure meets Dark Shinji inside the Mirror World, and offers him the Another Ryuga Ridewatch. When Another Kikai appears in the city, the Time Jackers do not know where or when it comes from. Swartz intends to harvest its powers by turning it into an Anotherwatch. As Zi-O destroys Another Kikai for the second time, Swartz catches the "bug", which is the catalyst for its power, and forces it onto Heure, so that he may be able to gain an Anotherwatch later. He even challenges the Riders to create the Kikai Watch before he does. The Riders eventually harvest the Kikai Miridewatch successfully and manage to destroy Another Kikai once and for all. With the three Miridewatches at hand, White Woz has finally been able to create the Geiz Revive Ridewacth for his saviour. Swartz notes to Heure and Ora that the Regulus will be at its brightest at the end of April, and that Oma's Day is coming closer and closer. Swartz decides to create Another Zi-O by using the Zi-O Anotherwatch on Hiryu Kakogawa, the child from the bus accident back in 2000. Apparently, Hiryu does not know the truth behind the accident, and he assumes that Sougo is the reason why his parents are dead. This action makes Heure extremely concerned. He starts to think that Swartz may have a hidden agenda. Swartz later meets White Woz, who has lost his Kamen Rider power to Black Woz, stating that the Oma's Day that he wants to bring about will not be likely to come. White Woz compliments Swartz on his "craftiness" in the matter, and everything will eventually be in Swartz's favour in the long run. White Woz also notes that he needs to follow the Time Jacker's actions closely from that time on. Swartz only replies that he does not ask for White Woz's opinion. On another morning, Swartz allows White Woz, now an ally, to use the Another Blade Ridewatch freely. However, he also notes to Woz that, to a human, there are ones who use it and ones who are used by it. The former group will think about righteous purposes, the latter group will fail to understand their own purposes in life. Swartz wonders which group White Woz belongs to. After the defeat of Another Blade, Swartz and his two subordinates are seen in a coffee shop, with Heure wondering what Swartz has been up to all this time. Swartz takes no notice of his opinion, only remarking that it is inevitable to collect more Ridewatches, as Sougo Tokiwa has already experienced Oma's Day and is still on his way to become a King. Ora responds that Swartz's words do not sound pleasant at all, but Swartz assures that a plan is in motion at the time. As the Another Agitos are assauting the G3 team, Swartz stands on the sideline, and watches the whole event happen. When Tsukuyomi is about to be hit by one of the Another Agitos, she manages to inexplicably freeze time to stop the monster in the air, much to Swartz's surprise and bewilderment. Swartz then decides to "test" Tsukuyomi once again. Swartz approaches Tsukuyomi as the latter is sitting on a bench. He asks whether the young girl is feeling anxious because of her power. Tsukuyomi says it is none of the Time Jacker's concern. However, Swartz reaffirms that it is indeed his concern, because he has taken his time to come and test her. Just as he finishes, an Another Agito appears and forces Tsukuyomi to run. Swartz wants the girl to show him her power again. He asks for her real name, as "Tsukuyomi" is just an alias, but she has no clue because she has lost her memory. Swartz remarks it would be better if she does not remember her past, as she would be happier that way. When Shouichi Tsugami comes to save a cornered Tsukuyomi, Swartz compliments him on his performance as Kamen Rider Agito, but he also reveals that he has created the Another Agitos in order to be able to harvest the power of the original Agito by force. He then orders the Another Agitos to attack Shouichi. Shouichi transforms into Agito Storm form and Flame form and manages to gain the upper hand. However, Ora and Heure interrupt and hold Tsukuyomi hostage. Agito is then distracted, and knocked down by an Another Agito. Swartz says he did not ask for his subordinates' support, only for them to reply that Swartz's plan is not very effective in the first place. After Heure steals the power of Agito and creates an Agito Ridewatch, Tsukuyomi accidentally stops time once again, freezing everyone, including Swartz, much to the villain's bewilderment. Heure still manages to take the power of Agito and leaves with it. Tsukuyomi wants to know whether Swartz is aware of her past or not. Swartz does not respond and silently exit the scene with Ora. Later, as hordes and hordes of Another Agitos are terrorizing the city, Woz comes and talks to Swartz about Tsukuyomi's time powers. He asks whether the Time Jacker wants to turn the young girl into one of them, to which Swartz replies that he has nothing to do with the matter. Woz knows that the time manipulation ability originally, and exclusively, belongs to Swartz, and only he can bestow such a power on someone else. Swartz affirms this, hinting that Tsukuyomi and him may be from "the same group". After the birth of Another Kiva, who starts to disobey Ora, Swartz is seen eating ice cream with Heure, commenting on Yuko's ferocity with amusement. This does not last long, however, when he is alarmed of the advent of a new and formidable foe from space: Kamen Rider Ginga. When Zi-O Trinity is utterly defeated by the space Rider's overwhelming power, Swartz suggests that the protagonists team up with him, because Ginga's presence is a huge hindrance to both sides. However, he secretly plans to take Ginga's powers for himself. The group then goes to Yuko for extra assistance. Swartz compliments Yuko on her looks, and even politely addresses her with honourifics. Yuko agrees to help defeat Ginga on one condition: That everyone must kneel before her. Swartz complies, and even forces Ora to kneel with him and Heure. Nevertheless, Yuko decides not to help anyway and leaves. Swartz angrily asks whether she knows how severe the situation is, only for Yuko to say that she does not care for his opinion, much to the Time Kacker leader's shock. Heure is amused at how his seniors words are thrown right back at him. During the battle with Ginga, the Time Jackers offer support by providing cover fire. Swartz and Woz manage to land two hits on Ginga, just as dark cloud start to emerge. Ginga, being powered by the sun, is turned into stone and immobilized. As the clouds clear, Ginga returns to action, overpowering Swartz, Woz, Geiz Revive and Zi-O II simultaneously. Yuko finally decides to step in and help at this point, but she is also no match for Ginga's might. However, she is able to distract him long enough to create an opening for a triple Rider Kick. Ginga flees into space, and some of the Rider's essence manifests itself in the form of a Miridewatch, which lands on Swartz hand. Woz, having anticipated this all along, swiftly takes the Ginga Watch and escapes to fight Another Kiva, leaving Swartz agitated. As the Worms are beginning to terrorize the city, Tsukuyomi uses her time powers to save a mother and her child from some falling rubble. Swartz stands on top of a building and observes, noting that her power is becoming more powerful, and that her "awakening" is just a matter of time. Tsukasa Kadoya suddenly makes his presence known to Swartz, asking what the Time Jacker really means by "awakening". Swartz even dares Tsukasa to "keep playing detective", to which the Rider responds that he certainly will find out the relationship between Swartz and Tsukuyomi. Personality Swartz is the tallest and oldest Time Jacker who sees his subordinates as his inferior. Of the three, he is also the coldest and the most calculating, always having tricks up his sleeve. He's solely motivated on creating the new King replacing Oma Zi-O in the future and he creates Another Riders by force. Any Another Rider's host are nothing but mere guinea pigs to him, even Heure is not an exception. Swartz is a no-nonsense, serious and ruthless leader. Whenever he wants something done, he is willing to go to the most extreme lengths to get it done. An example of this is shown in 2009, he has abosolutely no qualm in putting a bus full of children and parents off track just to "test" the children. After that, he just leaves the adults to die in cold blood without any sense of remorse. Swartz also orchestrated Sougo’s path to become Zi-O by masquerading as the man in the black outfit. Swartz is also arrogant enough to not even allow other people, be it his own underlings, enemies or even innocent people to express their opinion at all. However, he becomes flabbergasted if someone with higher authority than him, and he does not mind allowing that person voice out their opinion, much to Heure's amusement. Swartz appears to have some ulterior motive regarding his agenda as a Time Jacker. The aforementioned masterminding of Sougo's path to becoming Oma Zi-O is a sign of this. On a side note, Swartz is not without showing any sign of fear and/or dread, evident when he sensed the presence of Kamen Rider Ginga's arrival on Earth. Powers and Abilities *Time Travel:' He can freely travel back and forward in time. He can even travel to points in alternative timelines which not even a Time Mazine could go to. Apparently, he does not seem to need a Time Mazine to do this, as shown when he teleports the children on the bus to another space/time. *'Temporal Awareness:' He is the only one who somehow knows about White Woz's timeline. *'Time Manipulation:' He can stop the movements of everything around him. When this ability is on, he can, completely or partially, spare people of his choosing from its effect. Significantly, this ability can even work against other Time Jackers. He can also reverse time, as shown when he reflects Zi-O's shots back at him. *'AI Reactivating:' Swartz demonstrates the ability to revive and put Kasshin under his control with a touch in the head in order to kill Sougo Tokiwa. *'Memory Alteration:' Swartz also has the ability to alter memories of those he encountered in the past to cover his tracks. As shown when he encountered the young Sougo in 2009 and encouraged the boy to become a king. Since then as an adult, Sougo's encounter with the mysterious man would be recalled in a dream. *'Power Bestowal': According to Black Woz, Swartz can bestow time manipulation powers to others and is the only one who can do this. *'Telekinesis': Swartz is also able to use telekinetic powers as means of offensive ability. Weakness *'Tsukuyomi': Tsukuyomi's ability to stop time even surpasses that of Swartz himself, in that it is powerful enough to freeze him, something that neither of his underlings are unable to do or lacking the authority to do so. Relationships Time Jackers: *Heure: Swartz sees Heure as nothing but a mere child. He also does not mind using Heure to be the host of Another Kikai. *Ora: Ora sees Swartz as her superior, and shows some dislike to him. On the other hand, Swartz allows Ora to do as she pleases, even going as far as to reuse Heure as Another Kikai's host. Enemies: *Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Perhaps the biggest obstacle to him, he works to dethrone him. Despite this, it is revealed that Swartz is the one responsible for putting Sougo on the path to become a king. His reason of doing this is currently unknown. *Geiz Myokoin: Briefly these two have the same goal and Swartz, along with Ora even invites Geiz to join Time Jackers. Thankfully, Geiz wises up and views the man as his enemy. *Tsukuyomi: Tsukuyomi is Swartz's younger sister, although their familial relationship seems to be estranged considering the way he treats her, which could be attributed to the cause of her amnesia. Several years in her teenage years after she discovers her powers, Swartz attempted to make Tsukuyomi join the Time Jackers. *(Black) Woz: Seeing the man as nothing more than a nuisance, Swartz does not care about Woz, yet when he offers to help, if their goals are lined up similarly, he will work with the record keeper until their objectives are met. Woz is also seemingly the only one wise enough to be aware of Swartz's tricks up his sleeve, as shown when he steals the Ginga Watch from Swartz. Others: *Hiryu Kakogawa: Using him to try and destroy Sougo, Swartz creates Another Zi-O using a child from the bus incident that he himself caused, using his own hate and rage to control him. Hiryu is unaware of the fact that Swartz was the one who caused the accident that cost him his parents. *(White) Woz: Swartz and White Woz joined forces in discreet after the latter loses his power as Kamen Rider Woz to his counterpart. Both are now hellbent to create a future they desire. However, after several repeated failures, Swartz gives White Woz one last chance and exclaim that whether he was using Swartz or being used by Swartz is up to him. Upon Zi-O acquiring the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch from White Woz and he himself was about to be erased, he warns his counterpart about Swartz’s plan and to be cautious to him, effectively betrays Swartz. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Swartz is portrayed by . Etymology ''to be added Notes *Swartz is the only Time Jacker whose name is not derived from another word for "time" or any other word relating to "time". **His name may reference to Swatch, a brand of Swiss watches. Appearances **Episode 7: Magic Showtime 2018 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 ***Episode 12.5: Interview with Future People **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 }} Category:Leader Category:Time Jackers